


Tweek's Monster Hotel |Traducción|

by Maya_0196



Category: South Park
Genre: AU-Criaturas y Monstruos, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Basado en un post de Tumblr, M/M, Monsters, One Shot, Traducción, Tweek's POV, creek - Freeform, hotel au, monstruos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Vivir en un mundo donde los monstruos existen ya era lo suficiente estresante, pero tener que trabajar en un hotel para monstruos era mucho peor, especialmente si eres Tweek, el único empleado humano en el hotel. Tweek por lo menos tenía a Craig y a Kenny para ayudarle, sobre todo a Craig.*Traducción autorizada por RoseyR (Usuaria en AO3).*One Shot.





	Tweek's Monster Hotel |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tweek's Monster Hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674263) by [RoseyR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: South Park no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que se presentan más que a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.  
> Esta historia es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por RoseyR, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.  
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.  
> No autorizo bajo ningún concepto, adaptaciones y re publicaciones de esta obra en esta y otras plataformas así como otros usuarios. En caso de encontrarte algo relacionado con lo anterior, ¡Denúncialo!  
> Sin más, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**Tweek’s Monster Hotel**

Por **RoseyR**

**Traducción:** Maya_0196 (Alyssa Selleugra)

* * *

 

**Notas de la autora:**

Si no me sigues en Tumblr, quiere decir que no sabes que estoy haciendo un cómic de este AU, a pesar que la historia que leerás a continuación no sea exactamente lo que estoy planeando para esta. Este fic es más bien una historia paralela al comic ya que no concuerda con la línea del tiempo en el que se está desarrollando.

Es una promo para el comic, así tendrán una mejor comprensión de lo que va a ser el proyecto y cómo serán las personalidades de cada uno de ellos.

Si eres curioso y quieres seguir la historia, por favor, visita mi Tumblr donde ya se está emitiendo el comic y en el que ya he publicado un par de viñetas y otros dibujos relacionados con este AU.

Una vez más, me gustaría aclarar que esto es un One Shot. No haré un fanfic que provenga de la historia, estaré haciendo un Comic que será publicado en Tumblr, así que, seh. Ve y sígueme en Tumblr si estás interesado en ver más contenido de este AU.

Tumblr: http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/

* * *

 

**Único capítulo**

En días como este, me gustaría seguir trabajando en la cafetería de mis padres.

—¡Tweek! ¿En dónde están mis toallas?

De estar sirviendo simples y meros cafés a los comensales… aunque me estresase.

—¡Tweek! ¡Limpia mi baño!

También me gustaría no estar aquí… limpiando después de que ese culo gordo… er, quiero decir, Cartman-

— ¡Tweek!

—¡Gah! ¿S-Sí… Cartman?

—¿Aún no consigues mis galletas?

—Um… b-bueno… hubieron algunas complicaciones y-

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué aún no las has obtenido?!

Chillé del miedo cuando vi la boca de Cartman abrirse cuál era su tamaño, mostrando sus afilados dientes dentro de aquella enorme boca. Oh, Dios… ¿por qué hoy me tocaba servir a Cartman? ¡Maldito Kenny y su estúpido calendario de turnos!

—V-verás… um… nos quedamos sin patas de sapo para las g-galletas —Oh Dios. De sólo pensar en este último ingrediente me daban ganas de vomitar— Y-y no pudieron hacerse… ¿e-estas seguro de que no deseas otras galletas? Podemos hacer unas de ojos azucarados… o de remolino espolvoreadas con huesos… ¿o quizás con sólo trocitos de chocolate?

—¿Me veo como si quisiera cualquiera de ellas? ¡Quiero galletas de patas de sapo!

—B-Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que haga al respecto? Nuestro pedido más cercano no estará aquí hasta mañana y la tienda más cercana está cerrada por el día de hoy por la… caza de brujas… Oh Dios…—En serio, no podía creer que existía eso.

—Pues, eres el puto dueño de este lugar. ¡Resuélvelo! —Cartman gritó. Corrí rápidamente fuera de la habitación de Cartman y me dirigí hacia el vestíbulo manteniendo mi ritmo.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡Él me comerá si no encuentro patas de sapo para sus jodidas galletas! ¡Gah! ¡Es mucha presión!

Mientras me dirigía hacia el vestíbulo, divisé a Kenny barriendo los pisos. Cómo lo odio en estos momentos.

—Hey, Tweekers. ¿Cómo te va con Cartman? —Me quedé viéndolo en silencio—. Mal, ¿eh?

—¡Más que mal! ¡Parecía estar listo para devorarme! —Exclamé a la vez que empezaba a tirar de mi cabello. Mi sombrero cayó de mi cabeza, pero estaba demasiado estresado como para notarlo.

—Oh, vamos. Cartman nunca… —Le miré fijamente con una ceja arqueada en mi rostro— … Seh, no… Definitivamente te comería. Si no fuera por la política de tu tío que aplicó hace tiempo, probablemente te encontrarías dentro del estómago de un monstruo en este momento… lo más probable que sea el de Cartman.

—Ugh…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cartman realmente quería esas malditas galletas de patas de sapo. Ugh… ¿por qué los monstruos comen cosas tan desagradables? ¿Por qué no pueden comer algo más normal como, no sé… pollo o… cupcakes de chocolate?

—Podemos comerlo… sólo que preferimos más los ojos y los labios. Son más sabrosos. —Le sonrió Kenny.

—… ¿Por qué le estoy preguntado a un zombi sobre esto?

—¡Hey! No sólo soy un zombi de clase baja, ¿sabes? Al menos no se me antoja tú cerebro. —Kenny se burló.

—¡Cállate y ayúdame, Kenny! —Grité mientras me aferraba a sus hombros—. ¿Qué demonios puedo hacer? ¿Dónde conseguiré patas de sapo?

—… Siempre puedes ir hasta la parte más profunda del pantano y conseguir algunos sapos… y luego, tu sabes… ¿cortar sus pequeños pies?

—No lastimaré a un sapo inocente… además, ¡eso es asqueroso! ¡Probablemente vomite con solo verlo!

—Eso seguro le dará un poco de sabor a las galletas. —Kenny sonrió.

—¡No estás ayudando! —Grité. Accidentalmente sacudí a Kenny con tanta fuerza que su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo—. ¡Gah! ¡Jesús! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Grité cuando alcancé la cabeza de Kenny y traté de volver a unirla con su cuerpo.

—Está bien, sucede todo el tiempo. —Dijo Kenny. Nunca entenderé cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, sobre todo cuando las partes de su cuerpo podían caer tan fácilmente.

—Realmente deberías pensar en conseguir un poco de pegamento para que te ayude con las partes más sueltas de tu cuerpo…

—Lo haría, pero el material que se usa para el cuerpo es extremadamente caro, ¿por qué crees que estoy ahorrando? —Le dijo Kenny.

—Técnicamente soy el jefe, podría solo darte un aumento y…

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Tweekers, pero… se trata de mi orgullo. Tengo que ganar ese aumento por mí mismo. No quiero que mi humano favorito, quien también resulta ser mi amigo, me lo dé por lástima. Además, los demás trabajadores podrían comerme si supieran que obtuve un aumento por eso—Kenny se rió al comentar lo último.

Palidecí al imaginar a los otros empleados comerse a Kenny. Él era mi único amigo, después de todo.

—C-Cierto…

—…Sabes… existe otra forma en que puedes obtener algunas patas de sapo…

—¿E-En serio? ¿Dónde? —Le pregunté mientras le miraba a los ojos… er, al ojo de Kenny.

—Bueno… estoy bastante seguro que Craig tiene un poco en alguna parte de su habitación. Estoy seguro que si se lo pides, te dará algunos.

Craig. Oh, Dios… Con Craig no. Cualquier cosa menos con Craig.

—N-no… N-no… Uhm, no quiero m-molestarlo… de todos modos, se supone que él es el científico monstruo más joven … estoy seguro de que no tendrá tiempo para prestarme algunas p-patas de sapo.

—… Tweek, tu cara está completamente roja.

Me quité el guante blanco de mi mano derecha y con ella toqué una de mis mejillas. Estaban muy calientes. ¡Maldición!

—¡No me sonrojé! —A pesar de ello, mi sonrojo no hizo más que aumentar.

—Acéptalo, amigo. Se te pone dura por Craig.

—¡No se me para por él! —Grité lo más fuerte que pudieron ser explotados mis pulmones. Olvidé por completo que había unos cuantos monstruos a nuestro alrededor.

—… ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Bebe.

—¡N-nada! —Me sonrojé aún más, si eso era posible. Le di un codazo a Kenny cuando este empezó a reírse detrás de mí.

—…Ok… Bueno, Tweek, será mejor que resuelvas lo de Cartman pronto. Está empezando a hacer una de sus famosas rabietas. —Le dijo Bebe.

— ¿F-famosas rabietas?  

—Seh, son cuando empieza a destruir su habitación, la de otros huéspedes, y todo el hotel. Aun recuerdo cuánto tiempo nos tomó reparar este lugar la última vez que Cartman hizo una de ellas.

—¡Oh, Jesús! —Entré en pánico. ¡Sí Cartman destruye el hotel, no quiero ni saber cuánto costara arreglar el lugar! ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo diablos manejó mi tío toda esta mierda?

—Será mejor que te des prisa, jefe, o todo este lugar se vendrá abajo. —Le comentó Bebe antes que regresara a su trabajo.

Me quedé en silencio mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir espasmos. Esto es una pesadilla.

—… ¿Quieres ir a preguntarle a Craig sobre esas patas de sapo?

No le di una respuesta. En serio, ojalá aun estuviera trabajo con mis padres en la cafetería.

* * *

 

—Está bien, Tweek… puedes hacer esto. —Miré el número de la habitación frente a mí. La número diez—. ¡Oh, Dios! No puedo hacerlo. —Me puse de cuchillas en el suelo, tratando de calmar el palpitar acelerado de mi corazón.

Vamos, Tweek. Sólo es Craig. Craig es un buen tipo. Craig no te va a comer, ¡él te había dicho que nunca lo haría! También era el ser por el que tenías un flechazo enorme y… y… Oh Jesús. ¡¿Por qué estoy atraído por un chico monstruo?!

—¡ _Nnnnggg_!

—¿Tweek? ¿Eres tú? —Una familiar voz profunda se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

—Uhm… ¡S-sí! —Dije, nervioso. Sólo mantén la calma, Tweek. Puedes hacerlo. Tú puedes hacerlo. Sólo cree en ti. Puedes hacerlo. Tan sólo es Craig. Sólo es Craig. Sólo es-

La puerta se abrió y un monstruo peludo familiar apareció a su vista, con aquel ojo, dos cuernos negros, una cola larga y negros cabellos. A pesar de que era un monstruo… se veía absolutamente maravilloso. Mi corazón latía tan rápido en este momento.

—Hola. —Dijo Craig.

—¡H-Hola! —Chillé, deseando tanto golpearme a mí mismo por lo alto que salió mi tono de voz—. Quiero decir… Hola…Hola… ¡Hola Craig! —Dije. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo estoy arruinando!

—Uhm, bien… ¿Qué te trae a mi habitación?

—¡A tú habitación! ¡Cierto! ¡La habitación que te pertenece desde que vives en este hotel! ¡Ja, ja, ja! — Dios, no puedo creer que esté divagando así.

—… ¿Estás bien?

—¡Mejor que nunca! —Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente antes de continuar—. Uhm… Me, me preguntaba si tenías algunas patas de sapo que pudieras prestarme.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Cartman pidió galletas de patas de sapo?

Bajé mi mirada al suelo, sonrojado. Es como si pudiera leer mi mente.

—S-Sí…

—Dios… ese culo gordo necesita ponerse a dieta antes que se ponga más grande— Craig suspiró, su ojo cerrándose durante un rato antes que lo abriera y me mirara. Wow… su ojo es de un hermoso tono azul—. Vamos, entra. Creo que me queda algo que pueda darte.

—G-Gracias—dije. Entré a la habitación de Craig y no pude evitar sonreír ante lo desordenada que era esta, sobre todo con los papeles y planos de construcción regados en el suelo, cama y escritorio—. Jesús… ¿has dormido acaso?

—He estado ocupado con un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando. —Me dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su estante en busca de esa asquerosa parte de animal.

—Ya veo… sería bueno que te tomaras un descanso de vez en cuando… No me gustaría que te cansases demasiado. —Le dije.

—… Está bien. —Aceptó Craig.

—¿En serio? ¿Sólo así?

—Bueno… si eres tú… te escucharé. Eres el humano aquí después de todo. —Comentó Craig mientras me miraba. Me sonrojé, aún no entendiendo la fascinación de Craig con los humanos, no somos tan asombrosos. Si acaso, Craig era el más increíble entre los dos.

—N-No soy tan genial, sabes…—Me sonrojé.

—Claro que lo eres, tienes un ciclo diferente a nosotros los monstruos, una diferente forma de pensar y eres muy extraño para nosotros. —Me dijo Craig mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Uhm… ¿gracias?

—Y no sólo es por eso… tú… eres una muy buena persona, Tweek, y creo que te mereces algo mejor que la basura que recibes de todos—. Soltó el ser azulado. Él colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza y no pude evitar mi sonrojo. Su piel era muy suave. Comencé a inclinarme contra su tacto. Sin embargo, Craig retiró demasiado rápido su mano y me entregó el frasco que contenía las patas de sapo—.Y aquí están. Espero te ayuden.

Observé el frasco y casi vomito cuando vi su contenido.

—E-esto me parece suficiente… gracias…

—Wow. Te ves un poco verde… No sabía que los humanos podían cambiar de colores así. —Craig comentó. De repente, se inclinó aun más cerca de mí y sólo pude sonrojarme ante lo próximo que se encontraba—. Ahora estás rojo, ¿qué significa? —Preguntó.

—¡N-nada! Yo, uhm, ¡será mejor que me vaya! —Mi sonrojo no podía ser más fuerte. Accidentalmente, choqué contra un estante que no había notado estar detrás de mí al retroceder.

—¡Tweek! —Craig exclamó mientras agarraba mi brazo y me acercaba a él mientras escuché varios cristales romperse detrás de mi—. ¿Estás bien? —Craig me preguntó mientras me miró. Otro sonrojo surgió al notar lo cerca que estábamos.

—¡Lo estoy! — Dije aun con el sonrojo en mi rostro. Bajé la mirada y entré en pánico cuando vi que algunos de los químicos de Craig se habían derramado—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mira lo que hice! —Me asusté y me agaché para tratar de limpiar el desastre que ocasioné. Espero que ninguno de ellos vaya a explotar… o algo peor.

—Está bien, Tweek. He derramado varios de ellos antes. No tienes por qué limpiarlo. —Dijo Craig.

—¡P-Pero sólo mira el desastre que hice!

—No hay problema. No quiero que te cortes accidentalmente con algún cristal. Puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta —Me dijo el otro.

—Lo siento tanto, Craig. —Dije. Ugh… ¿por qué soy así, sobre todo a su alrededor? Nunca me comporte así antes, ni siquiera con mis _crush_ en la escuela. Jesús…

—No pasa nada, Tweek. Los accidentes ocurren. Ahora, será mejor que te vayas antes que Cartman haga una de sus rabietas.

—Jesús, ¿incluso tú sabes sobre eso?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Recuerdo quedar atorado debajo de mi armario la última vez que pasó.

—¡Bueno! ¡Me aseguraré de no dejar que vuelva a ocurrir! ¡Nos vemos, Craig!

—Hasta luego, Tweek. —Craig se despidió.

Me despedí por última vez con un gesto de mi mano y salí rápidamente de allí. ¡¿Por qué soy tan torpe cuando estoy junto a él?! ¿Por qué no puedo actuar normal a su alrededor? Suspiré y rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina, será mejor empezar a trabajar con esas estúpidas galletas.

—Ah… el químico tres se derramó… Eso no es bueno. Espero no haya caído sobre algo…

* * *

 

Suspiré al llegar a la recepción donde perezosamente taché las cosas en mi lista de pendientes. Por lo menos he terminado con todo lo que había que hacer hoy.

—¡Oh, vamos Tweekers! No fue tan malo, ¿o sí?

—¡Le grité, derramé sus químicos, y actué tan torpe frente a él! —Dejé caer mi cara sobre el escritorio en un sonoro golpe—. Me quiero morir ahora mismo…

Kenny se me quedó viendo por un momento antes de darme unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

—Lo conseguirás la próxima vez, tigre. Creo en ti. —Le dijo Kenny.

—Gracias, Kenny. —Suspiré. De repente, vi a Bebe pasar por allí—. Hey, Bebe. ¿Le diste esas galletas a Cartman?

—Sí, pero ¿puedo saber quien cocinó esas galletas?

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno… fui yo. ¿Por qué? —Le pregunté.

—Pues… he visto suficientes de esas galletas de pata de sapo… pero nunca había visto unas tan azules…

—¿Eh? ¿P-pero no se supone que son así?

—… ¿No? Se supone que deben ser de un color verde muy oscuro, casi del tono a la piel de un sapo… pensé que era bastante obvio.

—Uhm… me pregunto porqué esas galletas eran azules entonces…—dijo Kenny.

De repente, tuve una mala sensación en la boca del estómago.

—¿Has dicho unas galletas azules?

Todos alzamos la mirada y vimos a Craig.

—¡C-Craig! —Exclamé.

—Uh huh, esas galletas eran de un extraño azul… ¿por qué?

—… Mierda.

El suelo, de repente, comenzó a temblar y el techo a quebrarse.

—¡¿Q-Qué diablos está pasando?! —Grité.

—Escúchame, Tweek. ¿Recuerdas cuando derramaste esos químicos de antes? —Me preguntó Craig.

Desearía que no lo hubiera dicho tan bruscamente.

—¿S-Sí?

—Pues, uno de ellos era un suero que-

—¡Galletas! —Una gran voz rugió encima nuestro. Cuando levantamos la mirada, palidecí al ver a Cartman, mucho más grande y enojado.

—… era un suero que puede convertir a cualquiera en eso. —Terminó su explicación Craig mientras permanecía su vista en Cartman.

—Eh… debo suponer que Tweek debió haber conseguido que algo de ese suero se derramara en las patas… No es de extrañar que las galletas fueran azules. —Dedujo Kenny.

— _Nnnnggg._ — Mi ojo derecho empezó a temblar mientras miraba con horror a Cartman.

—…Bueno, no sé ustedes, chicos, pero voy a correr por mi vida. Si todavía están vivos, los veré mañana. —Se despidió Bebe. Ella extendió sus alas y alzó en vuelo.

—¡Cobarde! —Exclamó Kenny.

—¡Es mejor que morir por ese culo gordo! —Bebé exclamó en respuesta mientras se alejaba.

—Oh… ella tiene razón…

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Destruirá el hotel! —Exclamé a la par que jalaba mi cabello.

—Cálmate, Tweek. —Me dijo Craig mientras detenía mis manos. Ese pequeño gesto me tranquilizó un poco—. No te preocupes, tengo el antídoto aquí.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Suspiré de alivio.

—Genial, ahora solo tenemos que ir allí e inyectarle el antídoto en sus regordetas piernas o algo así—. Dijo Kenny.

—…No es tan fácil.

—¿Eh?

—No se administra a través de una inyección. Él tiene que comerla. —Les explicó el científico.

—¡¿Qué, qué?!

—Uhm… no sé tú, Tucker. ¿Pero no crees que es un poco alto como para llegar a su boca? Y no sólo eso, sino que ese gordinflón tiene la otra boca muy abierta en este momento, y existe el riesgo de caerte si no tienes el suficiente cuidado.

—No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo. —Suspiró Craig. Volteó en dirección a Cartman y procedió a caminar hacia él.

—E-Espera… ¿has hecho esto antes?

Craig se detuvo, pero no me miró mientras respondía.

—Siendo honesto… no.

—Bueno, qué tranquilizador…

—Es mi suero… Es por mi suero que está así, y voy a repararlo… pero si muero… McCormick, mantente alejado de mi habitación. —Dijo Craig.

—No prometo nada. —Sonrió Kenny.

—…Tweek…—Lo miré, mi corazón latía fuertemente—. Gracias por ser mi amigo… Se que no soy precisamente del tipo sentimental, pero… tu eres… alguien genial. Espero no vayas a extrañarme demasiado. —Le confesó Craig.

—¡N-No lo digas así, como si no fueras a volver! Vas a salir vivo de esta… ¿verdad?—Entré en pánico.

—… Posiblemente no. —Fue todo lo que dijo. En serio, odio la forma en que es tan negativo cuando se trataba de estas cosas. Craig retomó su andar y, yo no sabía qué hacer.

—… ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —Le pregunté.

—¿No vas a detenerlo?

—Me encantaría hacer eso, ¡pero Cartman anda suelto! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo antes que ocurra cualquier otra cosa!

—Sí, pero en este tipo de situación… ¿no deberías al menos intentar tratar de encontrar la forma de salvar a tu amor?

—… Lees demasiadas novelas románticas, amigo. —Le comenté.

—Pero aun así… deberías intentar algo antes que Craig se suicide. —Le dijo Kenny.

Me quedé observando la espalda de Craig, aun en su camino hacia Cartman. Mi corazón latía fuerte en mi pecho, estaba sudando de nerviosismo, y mis temblores no parecían detenerse.

—En serio, odio que tengas la razón…—Corrí rápidamente en dirección a la cocina.

—¡¿A dónde vas?!

—¡Tengo un plan! Oh Jesús… tengo un plan… ¡¿por qué carambas tengo un plan?!

—¡Es porque estás enamorado! —Exclamó Kenny.

—¡Que te jodan!

* * *

 

Corrí de vuelta al vestíbulo con un lote de galletas de patas de sapo en mis brazos y una catapulta. Esto era muy desagradable. Pero concentrándome en el camino, me dirigí hacia donde estaba Craig.

—¡Craig! —Le grite.

Craig volteó hacia atrás, su cola se encontraba muy alzada.

—¿Tweek? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No deberías estar en un lugar seguro?

—¡N-No puedo dejarte ir allí!

—Bueno, tengo que parar al culo gordo antes que destruya el hotel. —Dijo Craig.

—¡Y a quién le importa! ¡Es solo un hotel! ¡Un hotel que mi tío creó para monstruos! ¡Estaba loco!

—No, no lo estaba. Era un hombre amable… como tú. —Craig respondió.

—¿Eh?

—Tweek… los monstruos no son particularmente bienvenidos en el mundo… pero tu tío, creó este lugar para nosotros… Creó un lugar donde podemos pertenecer y sentirnos… normales. Sé que odias este hotel y los monstruos que lo visitan, pero… siempre sigues trabajando tan duro con los huéspedes de este lugar. Eres igual a tu tío… y puedo respetar eso.

—C-Craig…—Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—Quiero salvar este hotel… no sólo por mí o por tu tío… también quiero hacerlo por ti. Trabajas tan duro para mantener este lugar que… también podría salvarlo por ti. —Le dijo Craig.

Miré hacia el piso. Jesús. ¿Cómo puede decir todo eso sin pensar en cómo me siento? Realmente deseo saber qué siente por mí. Por ahora… creo que podría mostrarle como me siento…

—Gracias, Craig. Pero… es mi hotel, así que… es mi responsabilidad. —Le dije. Agarré el antídoto y rápidamente, besé a Craig en su nariz.

—¿…Tweek? —Craig tocó levemente su nariz y me miró fijamente en silencio.

—Deséame suerte. —Dije. Y entonces, le grité a Cartman tan fuerte como pude—. ¡Hey, Cartman! ¡Tengo tus galletas!

—¡¿Galletas?!—Cartman bajó su mirada hasta localizarme. Oh, Dios.— ¡Galletas!—El gigante me agarró entre sus enormes manos y levantó al aire.

—¡Tweek! —Craig exclamó mientras intentaba tomar mi mano.

—Estaré bien… espero…—Exclamé.

Craig siguió gritando mi nombre mientras me veía subir. Cerré los ojos mientras Cartman me seguía subiendo hasta que estuve tan alto, que pude ver de cerca el techo.

—Oh, Jesús…

—¡Dame mis galletas! —Cartman exclamó.

Miré al culo gordo y liberé mis manos del agarre al que fui sometido. Agarré las galletas y el antídoto y las coloqué en la catapulta que traje conmigo.

—¡Pues tómalas, gordinflón! —Grité. Le arrojé las galletas y el antídoto a la boca de Cartman, y estas al golpear la parte posterior de su garganta, empezó a toser fuertemente liberándome, y de repente, empecé a caer—¡Mierda! —Exclamé.

—¡Tweek! —Exclamó Craig en un grito.

Eh… parece que voy a morir… qué mierda. Para colmo, moriré por el trabajo que odio. Moriré en un hotel para monstruos. Moriré y nunca volveré a ver a mi familia… Moriré y jamás volveré a ver a Kenny… moriré y nunca volveré a ver a Craig.

Espero haber cuidado bien tu hotel, tío… siento no poder vivir lo suficiente para cuidarlo. Al menos nos veremos pronto. Adiós, Hotel Tweak. Adiós, huéspedes. Adiós, mamá y papá. Adiós, Kenny… Adiós… Craig… me hubiese gustado haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo… bueno, estar contigo fue suficiente.

—¡Tweek! —De repente, sentí unas manos agarrar mi cuerpo en el aire y me encontré no cayendo más.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Aún no estaba listo para morir! ¡Estaba tan cerca de aceptar mi muerte! —Grite mientras me aferraba al cuerpo de Craig.

—Tranquilo, te tengo. No dejaré que mueras. —Me dijo Craig con su suave voz. Ah… esta es la razón por la que me enamoré de él. Puede que Craig sea ajeno a mis sentimientos, puede actuar frío con los demás, y su sentido del humor puede ser retorcido a veces, pero seguía siendo una buena persona… al menos lo es conmigo.

—Uhm… ¿Estamos… aún sobre el suelo?

—Uh huh…

—¿Estamos… colgando de la cornisa?

—Sí.

—¿Nos estás sosteniendo con tu c-cola?

—Bueno, mi cola es bastante fuerte… pero será mejor que bajemos antes que pierda el agarre.

—Buena idea. —Le dije.

—Uf… ¿q-qué pasó? —Ambos miramos hacia abajo y vimos que Cartman volvió a la normalidad.

—Oh, genial. Ya regresaste a tu viejo y gordo ser. Esto es lo que nos debes. —Le dijo Kenny mientras le entregaba el recibo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cinco mil dólares?!

—Esto es por tu estadía y por los daños. Parece que no te veremos por aquí, Cartman.—Sonrió Kenny—Te advertimos lo que sucedería si hacías otra rabieta.

—¡Me cago en la puta!

* * *

 

Craig, Kenny y yo nos quedamos fuera del lugar mientras contemplábamos el daño en el hotel. Supongo que no está tan mal, era rescatable… creo.

—Oye, podría ser peor. Ese gordo nos podría haber matado entre todo su berrinche. —Dijo Kenny.

—C-Cierto…

—Bueno, al menos la constructora pronto estará aquí y podrá repararlo, aunque tardaría unos días para que alguien pueda hospedarse…

—Oh Dios, tendré que mudarme con mis padres por un par de días.

—Yo igual…—Kenny suspiró.

—Uh huh…—Craig ‘dijo’.

—… Bueno, al menos conseguimos salvar al hotel… otra vez. —Sonreí al terminar.

—Sí, gracias a ti. —Me dijo Craig.

—Bueno… ya sabes… Estaba preservando el negocio familiar. Ja, ja, ja. —Solté en una risa nerviosa mientras mi cara se tornó roja.

—Eh… esto es incómodo. Nos vemos luego, Tweekers… y buena suerte, mi amigo. —Kenny dijo antes de retirarse rápidamente del lugar.

—¡Kenny no-! No me… dejes… solo. —Cerré mis ojos. Estos comenzaron a tornarse rojos cuando me di cuenta de que sólo quedábamos Craig y yo—. Siento haber hecho algo tan peligroso…

—Peligroso… y estúpido.

—Lo sé.

—Pero fuiste bastante valiente allí… Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Dijo Craig.

—¿L-Lo estás?

—Sí. Realmente eres igual a tu tío. Has ganado mi respeto. —Me dijo Craig.

—Me alegro. —Sonreí, realmente siendo sincero.

—…Estoy… estoy feliz que estés a salvo…

—¿Eh? ¿D-De verdad?

—Por supuesto, tú eres mi… —Craig se dio cuenta cuán elevada era su voz, se tranquilizó y se sonrojó levemente. Dios, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan lindo? —Digo, eres mi amigo… mi mejor amigo… mi único amigo en realidad. Eres la única persona que realmente me gusta… aparte de mi familia y Stripe, supongo.

—Y-Ya veo…—Mi sonrojo permaneció.

—Lo digo en serio, Tweek. Si algo te sucediera… No sé lo que haría… Nunca me gustaría que algo malo te pasara… yo…quiero que te quedes a mi lado, aunque tú no quieras que yo lo esté… por lo menos, quisiera animarte y apoyarte con lo que sea que estés haciendo y con cualquier cosa que decidas hacer.

—Craig…—Miré al monstruo a mi lado. Craig realmente era la persona más dulce que he conocido. No me era de extrañar que cayera por alguien como él—. No te preocupes… yo… también quiero estar contigo.

Craig me miró, y lo pude ver sonreír. De verdad, de verdad te amo. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que sientes por mí.

—Por cierto… ¿por qué hiciste eso con mi nariz?

—¿Eh? —Me sonrojé, recordando que besé su nariz.

—Sí… ¿qué fue eso? ¿Es una costumbre humana o algo así?

Estoy tan feliz que aún no entienda bien las costumbres humanas, o de lo contrario habría muerto de vergüenza.

—¡N-No era nada! Fue… uhm… ¡una manera de darme suerte! ¡S-Sólo eso!

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Me estaba deseando buena suerte… así que besé tu nariz. —No podía sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba. Era bueno que sólo fue un beso en la nariz, si lo hubiera hecho en los labios… no sé cómo podría haber explicado eso.

—Eh… con que buena suerte… quiero intentarlo. —Dijo Craig.

—¿Qu…? —Me congelé cuando Craig se inclinó y besó mi nariz.

—Ahora tengo suerte… ¿no es así? —Craig dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sólo me quedé en silencio por unos segundos antes de caer de espaldas al suelo.

—¿Tweek?

Oculté mi cara con mis manos cuando sentí que se estaba poniendo increíblemente roja. Dios… ¿por qué no sólo le digo cómo me siento? Dios… ¿por qué tengo estos sentimientos por un monstruo que no entiende las costumbres humanas? ¿Por qué Dios? ¡¿Por qué?!

En un día como este, me gustaría seguir trabajando en la cafetería con mis padres… pero por otro lado… si hubiera seguido trabajando allí en lugar del hotel… nunca habría conocido a Craig.

Supongo… que trabajar en el hotel no es tan malo después de todo.

* * *

 

**Nota de la autora.**

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Fue un buen ‘promo fic’ para mi comic? Dejenme saber si les gusta la idea de Tweek’s Monster Hotel (El Hotel de Monstruos de Tweek). También, asegúrense de seguir mi Tumblr si desean ver el comic. ¡Mismo que ya está en emisión!

Aquí hay un fan art de Craig y Tweek, por si tienen curiosidad de cómo son los personajes. ¡Espero les guste este AU!

 

 

 


End file.
